Tony Maloney
Tony Maloney is a roleplayer in VRChat who sometimes streams his adventures and interactions and publish them on YouTube. His strange "father" persona and butter-head character is a calm type who generally acts friendly but states dubious and often outrageous claims or suggest near insane methods to approach everyday life. History Before the butterhead Tony would host talkshows interviewing his friends and asking them various questions. Proud father Tony Maloney On Oct 25th, 2019 he met Roflgator again as well as his son Gapp. Seating themselves at a table in a restaurant he learned about Gapps recent relationship problems, cheating, attempted murder on his wife, 10 day jail-time and their divorce. .|thumb]] Tony tried offering some father-son advice and bonding time, even a hug with the promise of fishing together sometime. He also introducing Gapp to his new step-mother Beefs. Roflgator invited both Tony and Gapp to visit his bar The Royal Gator but unbeknownst to him the mischievous robot plotted to get his cohort Meech to screw Tonys wife. A strange "shadow person" (Ranek) came skulking after Tony to the bar who tried to knock Gapp up with some sort of shadow person parasite. He only got so far as to get Gapp to bend over until the situation was stopped. He introduced a childhood friend to Gapp who looked like some sort of bizarre spider, introduced it as "Nick" who he hadn't seen since he was just a little "baby bundle". Suddenly out of the blue he is swallowed hole by the creature and Gapp is quick to the rescue, saving his father from his bizarre friends. Chloroform convention to kiss him on the nose]] On Nov 15th, 2019 he visited his son Gapp and in doing so encountered Roflgator who was hosting a date between TheBigMeech and DayZ. DayZ having formerly been with his son might normally have made the situation a bit awkward but any semblance of awkwardness due to that dissipated once Tony brought up his plans to bring Gapp to the "father and son convention". .]] Not thinking Gapp would want to join him on his convention he brought chloroform as his method of sedating his son to bring him forcefully. Along his rambling about "cranking some 90:s" (whatever that means...), luckily he appeared to forget his plans and never went through. ]] Taco Truck He started a business together with HelloKitten opening up a moveable Taco Truck. Kitten owns 40% of the business. When he first started it he started advertising it in the middle of The Royal Gator earning a questioning eye from the bars proprietor Roflgator but was allowed to continue selling there as long as he agreed to a competition. If he lost he would have to work wearing a swimsuit or bikini for 1 week and if he won he would have to give full access and provide Rob with all the food that they sell. and his son Sorry.|thumb]] Art competition On Dec 3rd 2019 he was challenged into a son-off art competition with him and his son Gapp to compete versus Roflgator and his "son" Sorry. Not making the rules clear enough Tony made an amazing submission but somehow ended up loosing. He also admitted that he got some help "just coloring" from his wife Beefs. All these claims made while having his nose extended and long like Pinocchios. Loosing the competition he now had to wear a swimsuit outfit for the rest of the week. Trivia *He calls his son Gapp "Malone Jr", "MJ" or "Frankie boy". He also revealed that Gapps real name is "Francis" but that he hates that name. *Although describing Gapp as a "Butt baby" he claims to have given birth to him through his penis. *When ordering drinks at The Royal Gator he never payed but put all as credit on his sons tab. *Even Kyana found him weird and was not surprised at learning him to be Gapps father. *Meech calls him "Toneward". *According to his "wife" Beefs, she was a mail-order bride. *His nose can extend on will... or uncontrollably like Pinocchios when he's being dishonest. *When questioned if he's human he only gives the answer "You know. You know how it is...". Links External Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/tonymaloney *YouTube: YouTube channel Clips Highlights *Tony doing some tongue twisters on stage *Tony and Gapp, father and son moment *The hell does he mean by that... *Grab a handful of Tony *The plot thickens, so does Tony *Asking son-father advice from old man Rob *Tony confronts his woman *Getting rescued by Gapp from "Nick" *Tusken Raiders screech and Gapps real name *Who are you giving chloroform?! *Boomer Tony Malone *"Crank some 90s at the water park" *Are Beefs and Tony married or...? *"Are we going to Crank some nineties?" *Tony "pinocchio nose" Maloney *Dare My son can beat your son *Tony's wife is a cow *Tony and Beefs uhm *Thankful wholesome Tony Maloney *SciFri sees Tony's work outfit *Tony shooing away "the dogs" *Tony takes care of Knuckles abomination Gallery Gallery Father Tony Rofl July 14th 2019 3 Tony Malone.jpg|Good day Rofl July 25th 2019 7 Tony Malone.jpg|Ordering at The Royal Gator. Rofl July 25th 2019 6 Tony Malone.jpg|Tony making an entrance at The Royal Gator. Rofl July 25th 2019 8 Tony Malone relieving himself in a plant.jpg|Taking a leak, relieving himself in a plant. Rofl July 25th 2019 9 Tony Malone and Gapp.jpg|Tony and his son Gapp Rofl July 25th 2019 10 Tony Malone and Gapp.jpg|Tony and his son Gapp Rofl Oct 25th 2019 1 Tony Malone talking to his son Gapp.jpg|Tony learning of his sons Gapps recent misfortunes. Rofl Oct 25th 2019 3 Tony Malone hugging his son Gapp.jpg|Hugging it out with Gapp Rofl Oct 25th 2019 9 Tony Malone, Gapp and Beefs.jpg|Tony, Gapp and "step-mom" Beefs Rofl Oct 25th 2019 14 Tony and Beefs in the shit water.jpg|Tony and "step-mom" Beefs in the sewer sweage water Rofl Oct 25th 2019 23 Gapp, Meech and Tony Malone.jpg|Gapp, Meech and Tony Rofl Oct 25th 2019 24 Gapp, Meech and Tony Malone.jpg|Gapp, Meech and Tony Rofl Oct 25th 2019 31 London Hookers (Ranek and Tony Malone).jpg|Portraying a "London Hooker" along with Ranek. Rofl Nov 15th 2019 16 Vincent X and Tony Maloney.jpg|Vincent X and Tony Rofl Nov 15th 2019 17 Vincent X, Emerysaur and Tony Maloney.jpg|Vincent X, Emerysaur and Tony Rofl Nov 15th 2019 20 Tony Maloney.jpg|Tony Rofl Nov 15th 2019 24 Tony Maloney.jpg|Tony Rofl Nov 15th 2019 25 Tony Maloney.jpg|Tony Rofl Nov 15th 2019 27 Tony Maloney and Gapp.jpg|Tony and his son Gapp. Rofl Nov 15th 2019 29 Beefs and Tony Maloney.jpg|Beefs and Tony Rofl Nov 15th 2019 31 Tony Maloney at Necro Nights.jpg|Tony and HelloKitten Rofl Nov 20th 2019 35 Tony Gang opened a food truck in The Royal gator.jpg|"Tony Gang" food truck opened up in the middle of The Royal Gator Rofl Nov 20th 2019 33 Tony Gang opened a food truck in The Royal gator.jpg|"Tony Gang" food truck opened up in the middle of The Royal Gator Rofl Nov 20th 2019 32 Tony Gang opened a food truck in The Royal gator.jpg|Tony and his co-worker HelloKitten Rofl Dec 3rd 2019 23 Art competition Gapp and Tony vs Roflgator and Sorry.jpg|Art competition vs Roflgator and his son Sorry Rofl Dec 3rd 2019 26 Tony Maloney and Gapp.jpg|Tony and Gapp Rofl Dec 3rd 2019 29 Tony and Beefs caught exhibitionisting.jpg|Caught exhibitionisting Rofl Dec 11th 2019 30 Beefs and Tony Maloney.jpg|Tony's "work outfit" and Beefs Gallery of Interviewer Tony TonyMaloney 4 loli avatar small.jpg|Older loli/Small avatar Tony TonyMaloney 5 Loli Tony Maloney and Lustjordan .jpg|Chatting with Lustjordan TonyMaloney 1 Talkshow.jpg|Hosting a talkshow TonyMaloney 2 Talkshow.jpg|Hosting a talkshow TonyMaloney 3 Talkshow.jpg|Hosting a talkshow Gallery artwork Tony Maloney and Beefs artwork by Beefs.jpg|Artwork of Tony Maloney and his wife Beefs drawn by Beefs Tony Maloney and Kid Gapp artwork by Beefs.jpg|Artwork of Tony Maloney and baby son Gapp drawn by Beefs Category:People Category:Characters Category:Food Category:Humans